Not Coming Home
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Ash's father left for work and never came back. Harboring a deep anger towards him. Ash goes on his journey to become a Pokemon Champion, and to drag his father back home. Will Ash's anger get the better of him, or will he end up getting someone really injured. rewrite of The Ultimate Champion. Only Short Prologue posted yet.


**Here we are everyone with my, hopefully successful, rewrite of The Ultimate Pokemon Master. While this is a rewrite, it is more of a completely new story all together. I will be changing a lot of factors, a few names and what not. **

**I know this seems like it will be coming out prematurely, but I can honestly say that I went through roughly 20 other ideas before coming to this one. Also, this is just the Prologue, so I apologize for it being painfully short.**

**I do hope that you all will enjoy reading it. So without further ado.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Duh. **

* * *

Prologue: Not Coming Home

* * *

###Ketchum residence, Pallet Town, 2005, 11 P.M.###

"Why do you have to do this? You have a family, friends, people who love you. Ash only just turned five, too young to lose his father."

"I know that Delia! It is because I have a family that I have to do this."

I watched Mommy and Daddy arguing again. They have been doing that a lot lately. Mommy has been yelling at Daddy about his job. I don't know why. Daddy's job is so cool. He gets to go all over the world with his pokemon.

"I want Ash to be safe when he goes on his journey. But with all the danger, they suspended the official license to everyone being fifteen. I also want the world to be safe for you. I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to you, Delia. That's why I have to do this!"

Steeping into the room, I still remain unnoticed.

"Mommy...Daddy?"

The shouting stopped as I slowly walked into the kitchen in my Aipom pjs. I rubbed my eyes, it was way past my bed time, but I couldn't fall asleep. The room became very quiet. Smiling at me, Daddy walked over to me.

"Hey little guy. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I rubbed my eyes again.

"No. I want to be with you and Mommy."

He laughed as he picked me up. I saw that he was wearing his work uniform. His red and blue jacket and belt of pokeballs. On the kitchen table was he awesome red hat that I thought was the coolest thing in the world. Mommy at me too, making me smile back. Daddy looked at me and spoke in a very "serious" voice.

"It's way past your bed time Ash. You should be in bed. Come on, I'll tuck you back in."

Still holding me, Dady walked out of the kitchen as I yawned again. Turning back to Mommy, I waved.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight Ash, and stay in bed."

"Okay."

As Daddy carried me out of the kitchen and to the stairs, I saw Mommy put her head in her hands and cry. I don't know why she's crying though. She and Daddy have had arguments before, but nothing bad has happened before. Taking me upstairs, Daddy carried me into my room and set me down on my bed. Pulling up my covers he kissed me on the forehead. Sitting down on he edge of my bed, he patted my shoulder and talked very quietly.

"Now Ash, I want you to close your eyes and start counting Mareep, and before you know it, it'll be morning. Okay?"

Daddy smiled at me and I gave a small smile back.

"Daddy?'

"Yes Ash?"

"Were you and Mommy fighting again?"

Daddy was silent for a while, turning to look at the wall.

"Yeah, we were."

"Why were you fighting?"

"Your mom doesn't want me to go on my next assignment. She thinks that it would be too dangerous."

"But that's what makes your job so cool. That's why I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Daddy laughed at my eagerness. Standing up, he walked to my door and started walking out, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Daddy. See you in the morning."

Daddy didn't reply for few minutes, he simply stood there.

"Goodnight."

Smiling, I curled up around the pokemon egg that Daddy gave me. He brought back home with him after his last assignment and gave it to me. I don't know what will hatch from it, but I know that it'll be really cool. My eyes getting heavy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

##The Next Morning##

I rushed down stairs for breakfast. Today was a Sunday and I didn't have to go to school. Just me and Daddy spending the whole day together, playing with his pokemon and having fun. Rushing into the kitchen, I was surprised the Mommy or Daddy weren't in there, only Murkrow, one of Daddy's pokemon. In his beak was an envelop. When the bird pokemon saw me, he jumped off the table and fluttered over to me. H then handed me the note an opened it up for me. Pulling out the note, I sounded out each word as I read it.

"D..dear Ash and Delia,

I w...won't be c...co...com..ing home for a l...long time. My j..job is very i...impo...important this t...t...time. So I w...w-o-n-'t be co..ming home. I'm r..really s...s...sor..ry. I left Murkrow b...be..hind to take c..are of you two.

L...love, Daddy/ S...s...sato...shi K..et...chum."

What, Daddy's not coming home? But why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Taking the note, tears falling from my eyes, I ran upstairs into my parents bedroom. Murkrow flying behind me. Climbing onto their bed, I crawled over to where Mommy was sleeping. Shaking her, I started crying.

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up. Daddy's not coming home."

"What?"

My mom woke up to my crying. Taking the note from me, she read it herself. Hugging me, she began to cry with me. Murkrow, feeling our pain, landed on the bed and nudged my shoulder, tears also coming from his eyes.

* * *

###End of Prologue###

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think. I know that it's just the prologue, but I think that it will suffice for now. Remember to review guys on what you think.**

**Also, I haven't finalized Ash's team just yet and suggestions will do nicely.**


End file.
